humanity8fandomcom-20200214-history
The First Epoch
The First Epoch has no start date as existence has always been, for all intents and purposes it's infinitely in the past. It covers the period of time where no being existed up through to the point where humanity was forged by the dying efforts of The Gods, which brought forth the Second Epoch. There are three Ages that occur during this Epoch, which can be outlined as follows: First Age - Defined by a general lack of interaction between matter, including on a subatomic level. Second Age - Defined by spontaneous order brought about by chaotic chance and the formation of Colossi, the First God. Third Age - Defined by the development of The Gods and the formation of cooperative actions leading to the creation of most celestial bodies. The First Age For an unimaginable period of time existence lay nearly motionless, with electrons and other subatomic particles drifting aimlessly through the void. With subatomic particles not having come together, nothing else existed and an unimaginable energy remain untapped spanning all of existence in the form of waves that gently nudged the particles. After this vast period of time, two particles collided ending the First Age. The Second Age The two particles that collided formed the first bond between particles and this event was the catalyst for everything that will ever occur. Over the next trillion years, more particles joined the union and eventually their gravity became sufficient enough, thanks to being amplified by the omnipresent energy waves, to pull in particles from across the void. Various elements were formed in this first celestial body and due to their being the first to exist, the conditions they formed in differed from the ones that would come to normalize after the birth of Colossi, and as such they were entirely unique from any other that would follow. Their properties led to the eventual self awareness of this celestial body as it came to utilize the energy waves as a form of energy to sustain sentience. Now self aware, this being began to shape itself and chose which elements it desired to form on its exterior. Millions of years passed and the formation of such complexity led to other beings forming on a lesser scale. Initially, the First sought out and assimilated those that formed, indulging in their differing compositions and mental capacities. But as time passed and these secondary beings became less frequent, the First began to reflect on the scarcity of life and whether or not it should be protected or stamped out for self serving means. Eventually, it concluded that it should foster the secondary lifeforms and together they would bring complexity to the universe and spread life throughout it. This plan was the final act of the Second Age. The Third Age Having conceptualized the plan to bring more diverse lifeforms and order to the universe, the First, having now named itself Colossi so that the mortal beings of its creation, would have a name to place with their creator identified regions with heightened complexity and went to hasten the process. Through another million years, twelve new gods were created under the careful care of Colossi. They then spent the next billion years forming all of the suns, planets, asteroids, and various other celestial bodies that make of the many galaxies that now exist due to their efforts. Once sufficiently pleased with the results of their labour, Colossi instructed them on the next phase of its plan: Sacrificing their lives to imbue life onto planets of their choice. The twelve spent another million years finding the planets with the highest probability for successfully harbouring life long term and alerted Colossi of their readiness. The last aspect of its plan was to instil the cosmos with the chance for life to spontaneously form like it did out of the chaotic nothingness for Colossi. It summoned all the necessary ingredients for life, cocooned them in a special membrane that could withstand traversing space and entering a planets atmosphere, but would harmlessly dissolve once on the surface of a planet, and in an impressive showing catapulted them billions of light years in every direction. Colossi then anchored itself to the twelve gods and begun to disperse itself between them. Though they could absorb most of its energies, a vapour was released into the universe that was of an earlier time than all but the earliest form of Colossi. Invigorated by the newly bestowed power, the twelve got to work creating fifty Lesser Gods each with a portion of their power. Each Lesser God was given a representative race on their planet that was their anchor to existence. Upon completion, each of the twelve imparted knowledge of the nature of existence, the life of Colossi, their own personal anecdotes on where the Lesser Gods should direct life, and many other topics before ending their lives in unison to prevent their immeasurable power from interfering with this next step for life throughout existence. And with their deaths, so did the Third Age and First Epoch come to an end.